


When we fell (for each other)

by NoBrainCells



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Kara is just living her best life honestly, Lena is a useless jealous lesbian, They are all gay, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBrainCells/pseuds/NoBrainCells
Summary: Lena Luthor has been trying to make her best friend fall in love with her, it hasn't happened, but now in college with new opportunities and everything it seems possible... is not. No, when a tall beautiful blonde with a bright smile happens to be her new roommate, and Sam has cached her interest as well.Just let's say that Lena doesn't like her best friend's new roommate.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I take constructive criticism from all of you on my work, hope you like it guys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know how Lena fell in love with Sam

She was so in love with her, it was crazy. Sam was probably her favorite person ever, she was sweet and caring and so attractive, like really hot.

To be honest Lena didn't have a lot of experience with love, so when she meet Sam Arias on her first day in high school she was fairly sure she was in love.

For context she grew up on a big house with a stepbrother, Jackson, who was a dick and five years older, a stepmother and her dad. From what Lena knew Sarah, her stepmom, didn't like her at all, and she was pretty sure it was the fact that she was the result of an affair, between her father and this mysterious woman, even when she forgave him, she didn't extend the love and affection she had for her father to her, even when she wasn't the one cheating on her.

But she grew up to don't give a fuck about her stepmother’s hate.

They never told her how her real mom looked like, but just with seeing herself in the mirror she makes herself an idea about how would she look like, she didn't look a little bit like her father, so she just made up a fictional mom for her in her head, the green eyes, the pale skin. When she was younger she used to dream about her mom coming to rescue her from that malicious house, but it never happened and with time she got over it.

She learned about love with Sam. Like her, her friend didn't have the most ideal relationship with her parents, her mom was a religious woman who kicked out of home when she found out Sam got pregnant accidentally by her boyfriend at the time, who vanished from the scene in the instant moments she let her know, just like her father did eighteen years ago.

It resulted to be an false alarm, but her mother didn't wanted to have an "prostitute", as she called her, in her house. Ans things with her boyfriend were just over by the time she saw him go away with just the smallest hint of trouble.

Lena was as supportive as she could be, even got a job to help her, it didn't matter how many times Sam told her that it wasn't necessary that she was fine, she wanted to help, and she did. Helped Sam to study when she couldn't go to school because of her schedule with her job, they graduated together thanks to Lena's incredible effort and support.

Lena had tremendous love for her bestfriend, and did everything in her power for her to not lose a single important moment in life, even if that meant putting an stop to her own life.

She was protective of Sam, for obvious reasons, and when after graduation they decided to college together.

By the time she realized, Lena was in love with her bestfriend again, just like when she met her in freshman year.


	2. The New Roommate

Lena was not happy.

Not in the slightest.

She shouldn't be jealous, she knew that, her friend had all right to have another friends, maybe she wasn't even going to like the girl, she shouldn't be worried about things that didn't even happen yet. But she couldn't help it, no when a tall blonde with a bright smile walked right through the door while carrying what seemed to be a very heavy box. If her showing muscles were any indication of it.

Sam's new roommate was moving to the apartment that day. A beauty sparkling 6 foot tall blonde princess of big smile. Lena regretted everyday the fact that she wasn't Sam's roommate. But she knew it wasn't a smart choice with her feelings getting in the way.

Lena didn't want to think about the possibility of all that stupid romcoms coming into life in this apartment and her best friend falling in love with this girl.

The reason for Lena's mood was simple: she's been in love with her best friend since freshman year four years ago, so obviously, the idea of Sam being in love, or just fucking, with someone else had her a little bit mad, (she was well conscious of her best friend's right to fuck whoever she wanted, but it didn't made it any less difficult).

Now Sam was free of dumb high school drama and Lena was ready to act, but something in the way that new girl acted was making Lena feel anxious, she didn't liked her, not even a little bit.

And Lena knew Sam's type of girl, and it was just this girl.

She liked Jocks (which Kara seemed to be). She liked Tall people (Which Kara was). And she liked the cute ones (Which Lena was absolutely sure Kara could be).

And Lena wasn't none of those things, she was an anti-sport, 5'4 serious little bitch. Not Sam's type at all, sadly.

No, Lena wasn't having it.

"Sure you don't need help?" Sam asked for sixth time since the blonde arrived with a new heavy box.

"Nah, don't worry it's just one more bag, i told you i'm strong" she smirked.

"I tild yii im string" Lena mocked rolling her eyes, when Kara walked out of the room.

"What?" Her friend asked.

"She wants to fuck you"

"How could you possibly know that?" Sam frowned at Lena "She's been here less than an hour just carrying her stuff from outside"

"I just know" Lena growled.

The truth was that she could never like this Kara girl, because of what she saw when she first walked into the room: desire, she wanted Sam, she couldn't let it pass.

"Anddd last one" Kara sang walking through the door with which seemed to be a heavy big box for the way her arm muscles just were showing.

Sam smiles at her, Lena just looked at her disgusted. Don't judge her, she's jealous.

"Come sit with us" Sam said friendly, patting one of the couches.

The blonde girl walked across the room and took a place on the chair in front of them, smiling.

Why was she smiling all the time?

"So, Kara Zor-El, right?" Sam asked.

"That's right" she smiled wider looking at them, Lena just rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"I'm Sam Arias" Sam introduced herself "and this is Lena, she's a little grumpy and gets annoyed easily but she's harmless" she joked while Kara looked Lena up and down with a smile, Lena's frown deepened.

"Uh... i thought the announcement was about just one roomm..."

"I don't live here" She grunted "I just spend a lot of time here" she added when she saw Kara relax a little bit. She wanted to make a point, 'you are not going to fuck her'.

"Well, I'm sure we are going to get along just fine, Amanda"

"Lena"

"Whatever... so Sam, do you have any rules?"

She hated her, it was official. After knowing her for almost three weeks Lena knew Kara wasn't good news. Specially when the green eyed girl noted how much the blonde wanted to get inside her bestfriend's pants.

"I'm telling you, she wants to fuck you" she repeated herself the instant they exited from the coffee shop, with their coffee order to go.

"You don't even know if she's into girls, Lena" Sam accused bored with the conversation.

"I don't have to, i have seen the way she looks at you, i can feel it, she wants to fuck you"

"Lee, come on" Sam laughed "don't be ridiculous, all i asked was for you to stop looking her with bad eye, Kara has been living with me for three weeks, and she hasn't tried anything, i think she could become a good friend"

"She asked you for a date" she pointed angrily.

"She asked if i wanted to go out to a club a Saturday night with her friends after i complained about how my best friend doesn't like going out to parties"

"She is just taking advantage of that" she mumbled.

Sam looked at her with a frown but stayed quiet while they walked back to Sam's apartment, the apartment she shared with an athletic beautiful blonde. They walked at low speed their way upstairs.

"I'm just asking for you to give her the benefit of the doubt" Sam said while she opened the apartment's door, casually running into a domestic version of Kara, who was cleaning the dishes with an apron and gloves.

"Great, now she's a housewife, awesome" Lena grunted under her breath.

"Hey, girls!" she greeted "i saw you didn't do the dishes, and through i could help you, i hope you don't mind" Kara told Sam.

Lena rolled her eyes, of course she would do all of Sam's tasks around the house, the ones Sam would deliberately avoid. Pathetic.

"Oh, you didn't have to do it, you cleaned last night! And you did that wonderful dinner too!" Sam said "I'm so sorry Kara, I promise I'm going to make it up to you" she promised.

Lena knew that wasn't going to happen, Sam was way too lazy to make even her own tasks.

Kara smiled.

"Oh, no, no, no, that's not necessary, I'm just happy to help" Kara told her.

"I owe you, i have been such a bad roommate and you're an angel, you didn't even complained when i left all that mess on the living room, or the fact that you can't bring your own friends here because Lena is always hoarding the living room and the couches... and the TV" she said "you should really have to give her the place sometime" Sam told Lena.

"No thanks, i love that couch" she said at the best Murphy style "I'm not going to bury myself on your room just because she wants to have her friends here, I'm also a guest" she pointed out. She just said that to annoy Kara.

"I really don't mind" Kara ignored Lena "my friends wouldn't mind a stranger on the sofa through, really, but if Lena feels uncomfortable i can see them at the park or at their apartments, not a life or death situation"

"You're so sweet, i am so so so sorry, i promise to make it up to you, but for now all i can offer are donuts, what do you say? Do you want some?

Oh, so now Lena was the bad guy, nice.

Kara nodded smiling, Lena grunted, those were Lena's donuts.


	3. Don't you dare

Usually Lena would never, not in a million years admit that she loved spend time at Sam's, but she couldn't help it, she absolutely enjoyed her time there for some reason. Therefore, the reason why she was currently laying on the sofa with her feet on the backrest of it.

She was eating some crackers she found on one of the shelves. Currently waiting for Kara to arrive.

"Davis! We need to talk" she greeted dryly at the moment she saw the blonde walking through the door.

Kara just raised a brow, her face expressionless. Crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively. She didn't even drooped her backpack and, from the scent that reached Lena, she had been exercising.

"Don't you have to be somewhere else? Sam isn't going to be here until like 8pm"

"First of all: i will spend my time the way i want to where i want to, second: if you don't like it you can always move out"

"You came to the place i live just to insulting me? How considerate" she said sarcastically "Why are you here Lena? Other than because you practically live here"

"Fuck you, i don't practically live here" Lena grunted "This is my best friend's apartment, so, i will be waiting for her to return right here, thank you very much"

Kara rolled her eyes, and headed towards her room.

"I still have to talk to you about something" Lena told her.

"I'm sure it is not that important, can we talk later? I had a rough practice" Kara asked with a frown.

"It won't be long"

"Okay" the blonde girl agreed "what do you want? You can't open the jam jar again?" She mocked with a smirk, while jumping from behind the sofa and sitting right next to Lena, who rolled her legs and held them in front of her chest, scared that they might break under the weight of the blonde

"Uh no, but could you open it for me tho? I don't want to wait for Sam to arrive and i swear that thing hates me" Kara nodded smiling, as if she knew something Lena didn't, the girl frowned "anyway, i have noticed the way you look at Sam and…"

"And what? You are going to give me the Bff speech?" Kara smiled "i don't need all that"

"Don't be an idiot" the green eyed girl punched her arm "I'm not going to give you fucking little speeches of love or whatever, I'm here to tell you to fuck off"

Kara opened her eyes, obviously surprised.

"And why i would do that?" Kara asked leaning to Lena, with a wicked smile.

"You can fuck with whomever you want, i don't give a shit, but don't you even consider Sam as one of them, she's off limits" Lena warned "Stay away from her"

She wasn't proud of the way she was handling the situation but she did have some serious issues with all the feeling spectrum, she did was trying to get better at it too. Was she ashamed of her behavior? Yes. Was she going to stop? Not soon probably.

"Uhh, you jealous" Kara laughed "What is it? She was your gay awakening? Or a teenage crush? You two dated and now you what to get back? Did you rejected her and now you feel bad about it? Or maybe you jealous she is going to fuck me, is that it Lena? You don't want me to fuck her, because you want me to fuck you instead?" She murmured with low voice close to her "Is it the reason why you are so rude with me? Because you like me?"

"Don't give yourself so much credit" Lena pulled her out of her personal space feeling her face burn in bright red "This isn't about you, just don't get close to Sam"

"Well, i wasn't planning on doing anything about my interest in her because we live together and if thing go wrong it could be awkward, but now that you kinda prohibited her i really want to see her in my bed, you now like a forbidden fruit" she winked at Lena.

"She is no fucking fruit"

"But you do want to eat her out right? If it bothers you so much, then make your move, we'll let her choose" Kara told her with a grin "plus your friend is kind of hot so… win-win" she said going to the kitchen, and opening the fridge "anyway, you'll know what to do" she said while stepping towards the bathroom, already pulling her shirt off for Lena to see.

When Lena turned her sight to the kitchen counter she saw there the jam jar, fucking ass.

The black haired girl walked across the campus field with Jack, a nice guy Lena met the first week of college, they were friends, kind of, they barely knew much about each other but always talked about their problems, so… friends?

Well… they knew most of each other's trauma so… yeah, they were friends.

"Well, she told you what to do, go find your balls and go tell Sam how you feel about her" Jack laughed.

"It's not funny, she's totally into girls like Kara, i can't compete with that!" She complained "how I'm supposed to get in front of her and say 'hey, you, me, bed, right now'?" She covered her face with her hands "how do i even tell her i like her without looking like a fool?"

Jack just laughed.

"I'm serious, Kara is just her type, and I'm the dumb not-hot-at-all bestfriend, this is impossible, I'm fucked" she groaned.

"Not yet" Jack mocked and then laughed at his own joke.

It wasn't funny.

"You are an idiot and i'll see you later"

Lena kept walking away from Jack, who was still laughing in his place, a few feet away. As she walked across the field she could see Sam and Kara talking in the distance. When Kara saw her, she smiled, waved her hand excitedly and then yelled:

"Hey Lee! Come here sweety"

Sam waved at her too when she noticed her.

Lena, against her own will, walked slowly up to meet them.

"Sooo, i know you don't like me" Kara started with a fake guilty smile "but i was thinking, why you don't come with us and my friends tonight? It would be good for us to bond with each other, and since you spend that much time at the apartment i know I'm not that annoying to you"

"I have homework to do" she saw it reflected on Sam's eyes disappoint and a bit of disbelief, well… the first month of school wasn't over yet "and i don't really like partying"

"Oh, come on, it will be fun" Sam took her hand between her owns "Please, Kara's friends are the sweetest people, you'll love them"

"Well, i'm sure it is going to be an interesting night, right Sam?" Kara said hugging Sam's shoulders, Lena gave her an irritated look.

"Okay" she grumbled.

"Great! Your drinks are on me" Kara smiled at Lena, while Sam friend smiled at her.

"This is going to be so much fun" Sam smiled wider.

"Well, i still have some classes left, i will see you tonight" Lena told them, already walking away.

"Come to the apartment! We will head out from there" Sam yelled at her.

This wasn't funny or fun, it wasn't even nice. It was torture.

Lena knew she would have an awful night, she knew it, but she was jealous and she didn't like the way Kara talked about the interesting events of the night.

So there she was, watching at her bestfriend and that blonde dressing up and and touching each other, well… Sam was touching.

"Wow, look at those abs! Damn Davis you are something else" Sam teased "Lena look, you have to feel this"

Lena didn't wanted to touch it, she didn't even wanted to look at her. It wasn't that great. Yeah, Kara seemed to workout a lot, good for her. Though it did seemed like Sam was having the time of her life. Kara seemed happy about it.

"It's just a pair of abs Sam get over it" she said irritated, Kara grinned at her, Sam's hand still on Kara's body.

"You like abs" her friend accused.

"No, no, i don't"

Sam deadpanned at her.

"Oh yeah? What about Diana? Didn't you liked her 'cuz she was like… super jacked?" She told her with a raised eyebrow.

Lena felt her face hot and red at her friends words… and SO embarrassed. Kara laughed.

"I hate you" Lena quietly told Sam "and, like i said, i don't want to look at Kara's fucking abs, what i want is for you two to get dressed so we can get going, the earlier we get there, the earlier we can leave"

It was rude of her to say that, but she was feeling so embarrassed and jealous and with so much rage, she couldn't have helped it even if she wanted.

"It's okay to like my abs Lena, i don't mind, feel free to watch and touch everything you want, no need to feel embarrassed" Kara moked with a wink.

"Just get ready" Lena told them as she sat at the sofa and pretended like she didn't gave Kara's offer a second thought.

She did was, in fact, a total slut for abs. And Kara's were just something else.

Night couldn't have gotten worse at all, not even if the devil tried.

There she was, way too drunk, way too jealous and way too mad to socialize. Kara's friends were just so fucking stupid, like they weren't even funny, just dumb as fuck. Lena couldn't stand them.

And as if that wasn't enough, Kara and Sam were dancing so damn close that they might as well just be fucking. Sam was laughing at some shit the blonde said to her, she could not possibly be THAT funny.

The girl wanted to ask Sam on a dance, but she was not good at dancing, not as good as Kara seemed to be, so she stayed there drinking, surrounded by Kara's dumb friends. By the time the two girls came back to the table, Lena was planning on ways to murder Kara and get away with it.

Sam picked the seat at her side and Lena let out a little smile. Kara seated at her other side.

"Hey Lena" the blonde said smugly pinning her eyes on her.

"What do you want?"

"A dance" she said, not even a little bit surprised at Lena's harsh words.

"No" she replied dryly drinking her scotch.

"But i have already danced with all my other friends!"

"We're not friends, and i already said no"

Kara looked at her with the saddest puppy eyes she's ever seen and Lena rolled her eyes away from hers.

"That doesn't work with me"

"C'mon Lena, just one dance, nobody wants to dance with me anymore!" She pouted.

"Wonder why"

Kara the pulls herself closer to Lena and whispers to her ear "If you dance with me, i won't interact with Sam for the next hour"

That did catch Lena's attention.

"Move out"

"It's a dance, not making out, what about the rest of the night?"

"What about you not talking to her for the next four years?"

"I'm not going to talk to her this whole night and tomorrow morning"

"Three next years"

"Until Monday night"

"Two years"

"Wednesday"

"Next year"

"I'm not going to talk to her for the next week and that's my final offer" Kara told her "Take it or leave it"

Lena grumpily extended her hand for Kara to shake. Thinking if that was a good idea.

"Great! Let's go i love this song!"

"You said that about every song" one of Kara's friends told her and the blonde laughed.

"Is it necessary for us to dance? Can't we just talk or something?" The raven girl asked, regretting her decision.

"Nop, we shaked hands, it's an official deal"

She saw Sam's smile as Kara dragged her into the multitude, thumbs up and her head shaking up and down, Lena frowned, 'No' she gestured to her, but Sam only winked at her and turned away to chat with Kara's weird friends.

Lena didn't wanted to go, she wanted to stay at Sam's side, drinking and chatting, and if dancing with someone that someone had to be Sam, not Kara. But there she was, being dragged into the dancefloor with her hand in Kara's.

The music was a loud and fast beat blasting her ears, Kara moved smoothly in front of her with Lena grumpily looking at her, not even attempting on moving a single muscle.

"Are you going to dance?"

"I accepted to be here, not to dance"

"You accepted a dance, you have to"

"B-but we shaked hands!" Kara complained getting closer for Lena to hear her complains.

"I came, in here, dance so we can go"

"Don't be mean" Kara told her in a pout "i just want a dance, dance with me, i will do whatever you want, i will even wash your car with my toothbrush if you want"

Lena rolled her eyes but didn't complained when Kara grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to her, too close, their's bodies rubbing slightly in the lower belly. The blonde moved a little bit, making Lena follow her lead, making smooth slow moves as the songs streamed around.

Kara was smiling slightly looking at the floor before pulling Lena even closer, they were definitely touching now. Lena put her hands on Kara shoulders trying to get some distance.

"Don't you dare"

"It's just dancing Lena, relax" she said while slipping her hand slowly dowm, Lena frowned.

"Put your hands northern or you lose them" Lena warned, Kara laughed but she pulled them a little bit higher.

They stayed that way a while, with all the bodies pushing them closer. Kara didn't seemed to mind that much, she did in fact pull Lena closer to her, if that was even possible.

The raven haired girl frowned. Great, now she was horny too. Kara did move like she was doing so much more than dancing, not that Lena was going to complain about it at all, not that drunk and not that turned on.

It is the alcohol she said to herself, it is NOT the way she moves and definitely not the way her abs were flashing in her head.

Lena hated clubbing.


	4. Avoiding conflicts

Yes, Lena was currently avoiding her. But if you asked her she would just say that she didn't have time to leave the apartment and between her classes she only got time to see her friend outside of her apartment.

It wasn't for any special reason at all, she just didn't wanted to see Kara ever again. She wasn't angry, just ashamed. She didn't even liked the girl, but there she was, drunk and turned on by her. They returned to their table, drank and made small talk with one another. Well, not Lena, she just sat in silence along side of Sam. Kara was still by her other side, chatting nonsense with one of her friends, was it Jace his name? Ugh, it didn't matter, it's not like she would be seeing them ever again.

She tried to remain neutral in all the talking on the table, just as if she was a ghost but Kara kept looking at her and asking her shit, didn't she get the memo? She didn't wanted to participate in their little discussion about how high toasts fly out of the toaster, nor that she knew anyways.

But Kara kept asking and laughing and touching her arms and her knee, she kept leaning toward her to talk to her ear, and since she offered to pay for her drinks that night she kept getting Lena whatever stuff she asked for. So, obviously, since she didn't wanted to talk with anyone except for Sam (who was pretty invested in her own conversation with that redhead girl and the bald boy) she just kept drinking for a good part of the night, she already could tell she'd have a good hangover the next morning.

Anyhow, at some point, her very drunk ass went to the bathroom and as she was returning she ran into a blonde goddess with abs for days, she was taller and tanned and gorgeous, or that's what her drunk gay self described her as in her mind.

The encounter caused the two of the to crash into each other, so the Murphy girl was currently with her hand on the blonde's chests (don't blame her she was drunk and just wanted her personal space back) while the other girl had taken her by the hips to steady her.

"Fuck, i am gay" she whispered to herself at the sight of the girls beautiful deep blue eyes.

The girl frowned at her and then Lena realized who that blonde beauty was, she was Kara.

"Did yoy say something?" She asked concerned leaning closer "it's hard to hear anything with the music so loud"

"What are you doing here?" She asked in panic taking her hand away from Kara's boobs and taking a few steps back.

"Uhm, you were taking a long time to come back so i came to see if you were okay"

"I am" she said walking her way towards the table "the queue was taking forever so i had to wait, and i maybe had taken me more than what i thought, it's kind of difficult pee in this state and…"

"What?"

She was talking nonsense. Great.

"Nothing, let get back"

Kara followed her in silence to the table. Lena didn't liked the way she was behaving, she was her rival, she wanted to take Sam away from her and honestly she was a bit of a dick too telling her to make a move, she didn't have it in her to make a move!, not that she had any right telling Kara to step aside.

So, you may be wondering, why is she so embarrassed? Simple: First, she was kinda turned on while dancing, and may or may not have touched Kara a little bit more than what was considered decent; second, she said she was gay and touched her breast, accidentally yes, but it didn't matter, she may have as well squeezed them a little bit, she was drunk, and third, she was not sorry at all.

So, naturally, stupid, anti-fellings Lena would not get over her embarrassing drunk behavior and she would just shut down and back away. She was ashamed. She knew it was not a big deal, but she couldn't help it.

The only problem with her avoiding Kara was that Sam was getting a bad idea out of it.

"So… you don't walk around (or near) my block anymore, did something happened that i should know about?"

"No" no something she should know "it's just been a few busy weeks"

"So nothing happened between you and Kara?"

Lena looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"What the hell are you talking about? No! Of course nothing happened!" She was more than a bit offended by the suggestion.

"Jeez, sorry, didn't know you'd get this sensitive" Sam teased "it's just that you are actively trying to avoid her and she keep asking for you, i kinda figured you might as well have kissed or somet…"

"We didn't"

"But you are avoiding her"

She was avoiding conflicts.

"I am, but it is just because i think she's an idiot, no because we kissed, i would rather loose a finger than kiss her"

"That sounds a little extra" Sam pointed "If you two didn't kiss, why does she asks me about you?"

Probably to make ypu talk with her about something that isn't lame and that ypu too now share, she thought.

"I don't know or care, for the case, I'm late for a class she you later"

"Come to the apartment?" Lena gave her a look, didn't she just told her she did not wanted to see Kara? "She isn't going to be there, she have a friends-night-thing"

Lena looked at her, she didn't believed her, but Sam was her bestfriend and also her crush so she was going to be there, even if dumb Kara was there, she wasn't going to let her get any closer to Sam.

"Fine... I'll be there for dinnertime tonight after my last class"

Sam smiled and kissed her cheek briefly, Lena smiled, yeah, Kara was not an threat.

Mrs. Shepherd classes were probably the most difficult part of her degree. Lena hated having to take her degree in the States, why did she needed to take classes not even remotely related to her career? She had no idea.

By the time her class ended, it was a quarter to eight, so the brunette quickened her steps in order to make it in time, but when she was five feet away of the door Kara Zor-El stepped outside with her blue/red backpack and her ripped jeans.

Well, there goes the "avoiding conflicts" plan. She thought.

"Lena! Long time, no see" the blonde greeted her.

The Murphy girl stopped dead in her tracks, looking at her perplexed, what was she supposed to say? 'Yeah, a didn't wanted to see your face ever again, haha'? NOP, definitely not.

With a little composed smile, she looked at the blonde's eyes.

"I've been busy, don't tell me you are missing me in my absence" she teased trying to gain a little self confidence.

"Pff, me? No, of course not" Kara huffed "it was just weird you disappeared from earth and didn't saw me obliging my part of the deal" she grinned at her, stepping closer "specially after the expressing how much you wanted me to… you know, leave you win her"

That managed to bring out her competitive side to the surface.

"Let me win?" She said with fury "You think you are better than me? Bitch, please, i am way superior to even being compared with you" Kara's eyes shined with some special light "and i don't know what is going on in that atupid head of yours but i know you're insane if you believe you even have a chance with her"

"Well, you see…" Kara got closer to her face "you say that, but she danced with me, and laughed at my jokes, and guess what? I also had her AND the apartment for a whole week, plenty opportunities to… you know " that damn wink "but yeah, i didn't even made a move on her, even kept my shirt on, because it is not fair if one of the competitors is not in their best condition to make her crave them"

"Are you saying she can't fall for me because I'm fat?" Lena's jaw clenched "because if that's…"

"Hardly" she interrupted her, as if offended by Lena's assumption "you're hot, she'd be a fucking idiot if she doesn't want you in her bed every night" well, she wasn't expecting that, what the actual fuck? "By 'best condition' i meant lack of Same opportunities, didn't seem fair" she stepped closer, Lena felt her breath crashing into her lips "i don't think that a girl with a nice body and a shitty personality craving after her, wouldn't turn her on"

"You said you kept your shirt on" she accused.

"And? It doesn't mean that you are at disadvantage, it means that Sam's not the one to enjoy my abs full time" she stepped back with a frown "I did what you wanted, I didn't talk to her and ignored her the whole week, and kept my sexiness out of her sight because I wanted to"

Lena looked at her. Didn't she ask for her then? Had Sam lied? No, she wouldn't, especially if she believed something happened.

"Bullshit, Sam told me you asked her stuff"

Kara's eyes widened and her mouth closed on a thin line.

"Well yeah" she shuddered "but it doesn't count, wasn't flirty"

"Does it matter? You said you ignored her, what was so important about it you couldn't wait?" Lena pressed. Would she say it? Would she admit she asked for Lena?

"Well, no, it couldn't, it was important"

"What did you asked her? She didn't say" it was a white lie.

Kara looked away, then cleared her throat. But Sam opened the door before she could say something, great timing Sam.

"See you later, Lena" Kara murmured escaping from the scene.

Lena saw her get into the elevator with her eyes lined on the floor. She gave her friend a deadly sight.

"What?" Sam's eyes widened "I thought you said nothing happened!"

"And it didn't, but I had her in a lie and you interrupted big dummy”

Sam laughed and followed her inside.


End file.
